Berry in Degrassi
by DegrassiGleek
Summary: At the Start of Senior year, the Berry's move to Toronto. So Now Rachel is attending Degrassi, and makes friends out of Emma, Manny, Darcy and Peter. But she still misses everyone in Ohio, of course. But that won't stop Rachel Berry at all!


This is my first fic. AND ITS CROSSOVER! YAY!

So, setting is kinda weird. It;season 3 of Glee, or after New York when their seniors, and season 7 of Degrassi. I just hate the show now its just... bleh. So yeah. oh, and when it says 2 blond girls, its when Manny dyed her hair. Oh, and Parcy isn t together in this.

Summary: At the Start of Senior year, the Berry s move to Toronto. So Now Rachel is attending Degrassi, and makes friends out of Emma, Manny, Darcy and Peter. But she still misses everyone in Ohio, of course. But that won t stop Rachel Berry at all!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: New Friends<p>

Rachel Berry stood at her locker in her new High School, Degrassi. She opened it a little, looking at the pictures she put up.

The first was of her and Kurt Hummel, her best friend near the end when she was at Ohio. They were standing on a stage, the place they both loved so much, holding hands with microphones in their hands. Neither were looking at the camera; Rachel was looking up and Kurt was looking at her.

Below that, was the first year book photo of New Directions. Everyone but William Schuester. But when they all got their own copy of the photo, the photo shopped him in. So there was the teacher, smiling as he stood out of place in the corner.

Below that one, was _him_. Finn Hudson. They had just gotten back together. They were so happy, and any anger from the glee club over the whole Nationals kiss thing was gone. It was a recent picture. Finn was holding Rachel bridal style in his arms, both of them smiling happily at the camera.

Her whole locker was full of glee club members that let memories flood back into her. But those three were defiantly her favorite. Rachel closed her eyes as she remembered telling the club, her second family, the news.

*Flashback*

_Rachel walked into the choir room, as Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were singing Rockstar. Rachel knew it was odd for her to be late, but part of her wanted to put off telling them the news., But she was leaving on Friday... it was Wednesday... and she knew this news now for two weeks. Sighing, Rachel waited for the UnHoly Trinity as they were dubbed, to finish. When they did, Rachel walked in._  
><em>Rachel, where were you? Mr, Schue asked the short brunette. It was so unlike her to be late<em>

_Sighing once again, Rachel looked at the others My fellow Glee club members, I have some news I have known now fro two weeks. Rachel said, and everyone looked at Rachel as she continued I-I am moving. She said, and looked at the club. They blinked a little, and Rachel added To Toronto, Canada_

_The shock settled into the club. Finn looked at Rachel Wha- how-why- Finn said, staring at Rachel from his seat before gettitng up and walking to her When are you leaving? He asked, staring into Rachel s dark eyes with his lighter ones_

_Rachel swallowed lightly as she looked up at Finn, then to the rest of the club Friday_

_And you re just telling us now? Mercedes interjected_

_I-I wasn t sure when to tell you guys_

_So you choose to tell us two days before you left Finn said, He sounded so upset, so angry You couldn t even told me before this? Or Kurt? Finn said, turning and pointing at Kurt He s like, you re best friend Rach!_

_As Rachel s eyes watered, Mr. Schue looked over at the club Guys, leave Rachel alone. She had no control over moving. I m sure she did wanna tell us sooner_

_Thank you, Mr. Schue. and I did. Rachel said I really did She said more quietly, looking at everyone_

_Kurt, teary eyed himself, walked over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug, followed by Mercedes and Tina._

_Finn looked at Rachel, and shook his head and closed his eyes Damn it he muttered before walking out of the class. Rachel looked over at Finn_

_He's more upset then mad, Rachel. Don t worry about it, okay Kurt comforted. Rachel smiled and nodded, but still looked at the door_

*End of Flashback*

Rachel felt a tear roll down her cheek when she saw two blond girls and a brunette behind her locker door. Rachel sniffled and wiped the tear from her cheek as she closed her locker and looked at the girls Hello, can I help you? She asked

The girl on the right smiled Hey, you re new, right? She asked and Rachel nodded Hey, my name is Emma Nelson. That s Manny Santos She said, nodding to the girl in the middle, who smiled And that s Darcy Edwards She said, and the girl on the left waved

Hello, my name is Rachel Berry Rachel said, giving her winning smile to the trio in front of her I came from Lima, Ohio

The three girls nodded We heard. stuff moves pretty quickly in this school Manny informed. The girls started their way from the locker, Darcy grabbing Rachel and taking her with them

So what did you do at your old school? Darcy asked

Rachel smiled I was in my school s glee club. We were called New Directions. It was competitive, so we had Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals

Oh cool. did you win at all? Emma asked

Well, in the two years we actually had it running, the first time we lost at Regionals, the second time we lost at Nationals Rachel informed

Aww Darcy said So you re a senior, so you had a year left?

Yes.

Manny put her arm around Rachel Well, you ll like it here,.. But it can be pretty bad at times She said

How bad can it get?

Emma frowned Really bad

Oh.. Rachel said, frowning Well, I m sure I ll be fine

At least Rachel hoped she would


End file.
